Roller Blading
by ninja-chick-yuki
Summary: beastboy forces raven to go roller skateing. BbxRae rated T for authors note.


Disclaimer: If I owned Teen titans, I wouldn't be wasting my time doing this, and I'd be writing screenplay instead of second rate fan fictions taken from another persons ideas.

Now, with out further legal interruptions... on to the damn story!

* * *

"Not going." Raven said. She leaned further back into the couch and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, stubbornly.

"Come on Rae!" the green changeling whined "It'll be fun!"

"Don't call me that." Raven said sternly "and I don't give a damn. I'm not going." She said the last three words very slowly, giving them each time to sink in.

"Leave her alone, Bb." Cyborg placed a hand on Beast boys shoulder "She doesn't want to go.

Raven was about to make a mental note to thank Cyborg later, but Beast boy shrugged his hand off.

"No way." He grabbed Ravens hand and tried, unsuccessfully, to pull her to her feet "Its not gonna be any fun if she doesn't come." He sighed and dropped her hand "Come on! Please, please, please!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"And what, pray tell, is so much fun about going around in circles, on wheels?"

Beast boy pouted, but than he had an idea.

He thrust his hips to one side, than placed his hands on his hips. He stuck his nose high up in the air, acting snobbish, and tried his best to look completely indifferent.

"I don't want to go. This is stupid. I'd rather stay here at the stuffy tower, with my horrid books, than go skating with my devilishly handsome friend, Beast boy, and my other room mates, because I'm a stuck up bitch who doesn't like having fun." He taunted, pretending to be Raven. He walked around in a circle, rotating his hips as he moved.

"What was that!" Raven screeched. Her pale face was flushed with anger. She stood up, and, unconsciously, raised both of her fists.

Beast boy jumped at the opportunity. He dropped down to his knees, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards him, than nuzzled his face into her stomach.

"Come on, Rae-Rae. Please come with us?" he whimpered.

He could feel the muscles in her stomach tighten as he talked. His breath tickled her stomach, and she had the sudden urge to bash his head in.

Something exploded right over Starfire's head. Star screamed, and ducked behind Robin, who was trying to revive and unconscious Cyborg, who had fainted from shock, and fear, after Beast boy had grabbed Raven.

"Jesus Christ… fine I'll go. Now get your head out of my stomach before I make it implode!"

He was strongly tempted to say, "what if I don't want to?" but thought better of it. Instead, he jumped to his feet, with a cry of victory.

"Titans. Meet back here in 15 minutes." Robin said, dragging, the still unconscious Cyborg behind him.

Raven sat down on the hard bench, and her friends. Robin and Starfire skated in the middle of the floor, Starfire clutching tightly to Robins jacket. Cyborg was shamelessly flirting with the girl at the concession stand, who was flirting just as shamelessly back. It was apparent to Raven that all of them were enjoying themselves.

She tugged at the bottom of her skirt. She had hoped that wearing it would get her out of skating, but she had been proven extremely wrong. Beast boy had insisted on her getting skates. She had put them on, but felt no need to lace them.

"Oh Raaaaveeeen…"

She groaned, recognizing the voice. Turning, she faced Beast boy, who was grinning at her, foolishly.

"You know, I didn't go through all that trouble to invite you, for you just to have you sit here the whole time. Come skate with me."

"I'd rather not."

Beast boy didn't notice that her face had turned slightly red.

"Come on come on come on!"

"I'm serious Beast boy. I… I can't…" her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"You can't skate, can you?" Beast boy was surprised when she shook her head. He couldn't help laughing slightly.

"It's not funny!" Raven blinked a few times, before starting to fiddle with a lock of her hair. Beast boy knew that this was one of the things that she did when she was nervous. "I didn't want to come…" she muttered under her breath. Beast boy heard it, however, and his ear drooped slightly.

"I didn't mean to laugh! Honest to god. I just… It's just kind of a shock…" his voice trailed off.

"How is it a shock." She looked up at him. He scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Well… I mean… your, like, perfect in every possible way… I don't know, I guess it's weird knowing there's something you aren't great at…." He blinked as if he was coming out of a trance.

To Ravens surprise, he plopped down on the floor, took her foot, and started lacing up her skates. He talked to her as he worked on her skate.

"Okay, what about this? I'll help you skate, if you don't use your powers to stay standing. That way, we'll both have fun, you won't get bored, and you'll learn how to skate."

"I suppose…" Raven considered it for a moment, as she watched the boy at her feet.

Once he had finished (Raven would have helped but with the skirt situation, she didn't think it would be wise.) he stood, and grabbed both of her wrists.

"Up ya' go now…" once she was on her feet, he held her waist, to help her keep her balance "Now, lets get over to the rink."

Raven took one step, let out a strangled cry of alarm, and almost fell.

Beast boy grabbed her. One arm had, luckily, wrapped itself tight around her waist. The other had not been quite as luck. It had some how managed to get underneath her left breast. Beast boy squawked, and moved his hand.

Fortunately for him, Raven did not seem to notice. It didn't occur to him until later of course, but She was probably too scared from almost falling to get mad anyways.

"C…careful!" he warned, his face beet red from touching her "Don't worry though. I won't let you fall."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, trying her best to keep her feet from skidding out from underneath her again.

"It's okay."

It took more than an hour, but Raven was finally able to get around the rink without falling. She still had a very tight grip on Beast boy's hand, but she was no longer being led around. Actually, she was doing quite a good job of keeping up with him. She lagged a bit behind, but only for security reasons.

"I think the others are getting restless. You think we should get going?"

"Yes. I believe so." Raven gave him a slight nod, and they both headed over to the bench, where they sat down and started untying their skates.

Beast boy winced slightly and nursed on of his fingers. The thin, Goth girl raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Damn… Rae… I think my hands numb."

"Like your brain?"

Beast boy was slightly shocked at the insult. Raven smirked ever so slightly as she struggled with her skate.

"My sweet Raven! I... I though we had something..." he said dramatically "Something special! My love, how could you say such cruel things to me?" he clutched his heart, pretending it was broken.

Raven rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at humor.

"Hey, Macbeth. I think the others are getting annoyed." she pointed to the T-car, where Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were waiting, not so patiently. "Grab your shoes."

"Yeah. Wait for me will ya'?" He said, slightly annoyed.

Raven sighed exasperatedly, and rolled her eyes again, but she waited for him, all the same. They walked a bit closer than necessary on their way to the car, and their hands brushed against each others every time they took a step.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow knowingly at Robin, as both of them climbed into the back seat with Star fire.

The ride back was uneventful. Everyone talked amongst themselves as was usual, and it wasn't until they were back home, that anyone took notice that Raven had fallen asleep on Beast boys arm.

"Who shall awaken our friend?" asked Starfire.

"Not me. I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders, thanks." Robin inched away from the car, and held his hands up defensively.

"Same here. Beast boy, you wake her up." Cyborg said before turning on his heals, and fleeing to the tower.

"What! Wait! Where are you going?" Beast boy asked, wide eyed.

"Barricading ourselves inside, of course." Robin took Beast boys hand and shook it briefly "It was nice knowing you."

"Good bye friend! I wish you the good luck!" Starfire squeaked, before following Robin inside.

Beast boy muttered a few swear words under his breath, before placing a hand on Ravens shoulder and shaking her slightly.

"Uh... Rae?" he asked "Wake up... Raaaaveeeen..."

"I don't wanna." she complained, words slurring "don't make me move..."

"Come on Raven! You have to get up!" Beast boy shook her a bit harder to keep her from falling back to sleep.

She blinked twice, than sat up, running her hand through her hair as she did so.

"Where is everyone?"she asked, slightly confused. Beast boy laughed.

"They all went inside."

"Oh. Right." she said, still a bit dazed.

She slipped her hand in between them, and undid her seat belt and started to get out of the car, but she hesitated a moment.

"Hey, Beast boy?" she turned back and looked at him.

"Yes'm?"

"About this skating thing..."

"I know you really didn't want to go, and I know you probably didn't have a great time, and that last fall must have really hurt your butt, but I'm totally glad that you came, cause I had a lot of fun, and... MMPH!"

He was cut off by Ravens lips colliding with his. She sat back a moment later, and gave him one of her rare smiles. Not a smirk. An actual smile.

"That was to get you to shut up long enough for me to say thanks. I hate to admit it, but I had a lot of fun." she nodded at him before climbing out of the car and walking into their house.

Beast boy sat in shock for a few minutes. Slowly he got out of the car, and made his way to the living room of the tower.

"Hey man, sorry we ditched you." Cyborg said "Are you okay?"

A goofy smile spread across Beast boys face, and he fell back on the the couch.

"Life is good Cy... Life is good."

* * *

A/N: okay. Before anyone starts pointing fingers and shit, I got this idea form one of the other fan fictions I saw. I didn't really like that one all that much (Sorry! ') but it was probably because they took an story plot that would have been great as a one shot, and made it into a chapter story! I apologize if I offended anyone.

On another note, if your gonna flame, flame on the goddamn story! Not on the fucking pairing! And this whole... "very good story! But I like Terra/Beast boy" or "Raven/Robin better..." You know what? I really don't care. If you don't like it, go read a different fan fiction.

Thanks for reading!

Yukiko-chan


End file.
